onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Haki/Haoshoku Haki
Garp Why is Garp not on this list? And neither is Dragon, despite Garp saying specifically that "He did inherit it after all" and Iva-chan stating that "Dragon's blood" flowed through Luffy after he used it at Marineford. Anon, 01:11, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Because it's not confirmed yet. We have only seen Garp using Busoshoku Haki, so he only gets listed there unless we see him using Haoshoku. Besides, it might be Dragon who developed it and Luffy inherited it from him. 01:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Then, Dragon should be completely confirmed by Iva's statement since she knows nothing about Garp so she can only have known if he had inherited it from Dragon. 17:41, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Keep dreaming. 17:44, February 6, 2014 (UTC) He* SeaTerror (talk) 18:01, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Speculatively, it does make sense for Dragon to have Haoshoku based on the hints given. However, this is indeed speculation deriving from hints and since speculation is forbidden then Dragon or Garp cannot be listed as users until it is mentioned in the story that they have it or are seen using it. 18:24, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Chinjao's epithet I think Chinjao should also be listed as the "royal" Haoshoku Haki-user. His epithet, Don ' was originally a title reserved for royalty and select nobles.--Black Butler94 (talk) 09:36, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't think Chinjao is royalty, the word "Don" here is used similarly to "The Godfather" movies, indicating a leader of an underground/illegal organization. Even if he was of royal bloodline though, why should we state it in the Haki page? Diamante's comment on Haoshoku haki In chapter 716, when Diamante noted that both Chinjao and Luffy were using Haoshoku haki (or was it just haki in general?), should we state that when two users of it clash, drastic effects happen? Eg when Whitebeard and Shanks clashed it split the sky. Or is this just speculation? Anima40 (talk) 12:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I got to agree with anima, it's pretty obvious some weird stuff happens when two HH users clash. Nobody700 (talk) 13:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Bumping, need more opinions on the matter please. Anima40 (talk) 03:52, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Complete speculation to attribute it to haki. 04:07, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Luffy vs Doflamingo should be the longest clash of CoC users we see so far, so it's best to wait until that happens to decide whether anything should go on the page. 05:32, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I don't think something extraordinary happened when Luffy and Chinjao chashed, just a normal burst which has been seen happening even in clashes between normal fighters. Diamante's comment was there to inform us that HH possession is detectable by experienced and strong characters. Yeah I see your points now, you guys are right. We'll learn more when Luffy fights Doflamingo and Diamante was just showing his experience. Anima40 (talk) 09:06, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Chinjaos words Based on what Chinjao said about conqueror's haki: "The strongest among a legion of "conqeurors", thats' who the King of the Pirates is". Can we assume that Roger knew conqeuror's haki now? Anima40 (talk) 02:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) From a metaphor? Not even close. 19:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Coby Why isnt coby on the list, he has been showed using this type of Haki when he stopped the battle at marinford. 23:11, June 8, 2014 (UTC)Makrell Don't be stupid. 00:15, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Someone doesn't know how haki or yonko involvement works. 03:12, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I do, and screaming could not have achieved the same, that was clearly Haki 09:20, June 9, 2014 (UTC)Makrell Show me in the manga where people were knocked out by Coby screaming. 10:19, June 9, 2014 (UTC) You're confusing immediate vicinity for the whole of Marineford. 03:48, June 10, 2014 (UTC) They were already knocked out. SeaTerror (talk) 10:22, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Zoro's haoshoku haki? Someone new to the wiki posted that zoro did have haoshoku haki. He claims that when Zoro is fighting the dragon at punk hazard he uses haoshoku haki. Here's the video go to 4:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvAlBwdsykI It does look like the typical "Haoshoku blue bubble" and the Dragon's eyes go blank after being attacked. What do you think? Personally it does look like Haoshoku haki to me. LET THE DEBATE BEGIN!!! Grievous67 (talk) 19:11, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Grievous67 Anime isn't canon. Debate over. SeaTerror (talk) 19:14, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ^What ST said. 19:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Do your research first, guys. That same scene happened in the Manga. Anyways, regardless of that, we can't prove it's Haki. The eyes could just be shock from clashing with Zoro. No concrete evidence for it makes it speculation, which we can't have on articles. 19:23, October 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDAMIT ODA, SHOW IT BETTER!!! *adds to the list of things that should totally be in the sbs Grievous67 (talk) 19:59, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Grievous67 Admirals possessing Haoshoku haki? Hey, I read in SBS 77 (one rough translation) that all Admirals possess Haoshoku haki... can you guys verify it? If that is the case then how would it go? Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru, Fujitora, Greenbull, Sengoku, Kong, Z (non canon) and also Garp (cause he was offered the position)? 10:52, April 1, 2015 (UTC) i second this i read the exact same thing. 'Judge Magister Pyarox 08:49, April 3, 2015 (UTC) We're waiting for our translator to get to work on it, as well as the official release of the new volume. 08:53, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Haki Clash In the Anime/Manga differences, its mentioned that only in the Anime those who clash with Armament/Conqueror's Haki cause the ripple/shockwave effect. But with the newest chapter (782) when Luffy blocked Doflamingo's kick they both had their feet clad in Haki and caused a huge shockwave effect when clashing. Trebol called it a clash of Conqueror's Haki. So should we consider that effect canon with the manga now? AsuraDrago 22:40, April 7, 2015 (UTC) The same happened with Luffy and Chinjao in the manga (chapter 716), so I don't know why the page claims it's anime-only. 22:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Well considering all things now we may as well add it into the page itself. AsuraDrago 23:27, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. 23:28, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Would you say it suits either "Usage" or "Other Information"? AsuraDrago 23:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps both. Usage could mention the way Luffy/Chinjao/Doflamingo use it in conjunction with Busoshoku hardening, while Other Information can talk about the ripple effect. 23:41, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Well for now I'll just edit "Other Info" when including both effect and see how that goes. Feel free to check the page in a couple minutes and change what you see fit. AsuraDrago 23:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) They didn't. They both used conqueror Haki. That's where the effect comes from. It was first seen during Whitebeard vs Shanks. SeaTerror (talk) 04:40, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Bump. SeaTerror (talk) 06:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC) What's your point, ST? What do you mean "They didn't"? We agreed that the black ripple effect is Conqueror's Haki. 16:01, April 30, 2015 (UTC) What I removed stated it was due to a combination of Busoshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki when we know that it was only due to Haoshoku Haki SeaTerror (talk) 17:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) 'Gol D Roger' Shouldn't he be on the list? I mean when the Conqueror's haki first came out I remember clearly characters making a comparison between Ruy and Gol D. It happened more than once too. It's also logical. 22:21, April 9, 2015 (UTC)